


What Happens in Vegas

by FireSoul



Series: Waking Up In Vegas [11]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireSoul/pseuds/FireSoul
Summary: Finally, after deciding to stay married to each other, Sara and Leonard learn what happened that led to their predicament in the first place.





	

Turns out that recovering their memories from that night in Vegas required a few hours and more than a few wires. It also required the subject being unconscious.

"So how does this work if you put us to sleep?" Sara questioned Gideon while she and Leonard each took a seat in the medical chairs and began fastening the necessary wires to themselves.

"You will see your memories as though you are dreaming, Miss Lance. Upon awakening you should still be able to recall everything." The AI assured her but Sara only looked up at the ceiling in confusion.

"Um I'm not Miss Lance anymore Gideon," she corrected and Len couldn't help but smirk at her words, honestly he still couldn't believe she had taken his last name.

"Duly noted," Gideon chimed and so it was with a satisfied smile that Sara settled into her seat.

"Are you ready?" Len asked,

"As I'll ever be," she assured him and he nodded.

"Start whenever Gideon," he instructed.

"Beginning the process now," Gideon announced and it was in that same instant that both Sara and Leonard began to feel tired, and not too long after that their eyes fluttered closed.

* * *

_"Is everyone clear on the plan?" Rip's voice came questioning through the comms only a mere two minutes before the mission was set to engage._

_"For the hundredth time, yes." Sara grumbled from her position._

_"Everything alright Sara?" Stein asked once he heard the clear irritation in the younger woman's voice._

_"Just peachy," She grumbled, "But next time, someone else is going in the cage." She continued. Of course her cage was more of a glass box, and secretly she had always wanted to test her luck with stripping. Mostly the annoyance was just meant to make things difficult for Rip; in reality she didn't really mind it._

_"No offence Blondie but the guy we're hunting is only interested in women, meaning the only options we have at the moment are you and Kendra-"_

_"And Kendra is NOT going in a stripper's cage." Carter interrupted Mick, everyone had hoped that the defeat of Savage might help to make him a bit less overbearing but it seems as though after 4,000 years and 206 lifetimes it may be engrained into his DNA at this point._

_"So you're just going to force Sara to do it every time we need one of the girls to take this kind of undercover job?" Leonard asked from where he stood next to Mick inside of the club and disguised as a security guard._

_"You make it sound like this is going to happen again," Kendra's disapproving growl came over the line, despite not being the one in the cage and instead walking the floor as a waitress she had not been in favor of this mission._

_"Can we focus on the present mission please?" Rip snapped over the comm. "We will debate on who goes undercover next time, AFTER we have completed this time. The target, Jack Abbott, just cleared the main lobby." He announced but still the sound of Kendra grumbling about there not being a next time could be heard over the link._

_"I've got eyes on him," Sara confirmed, "The booth in the left corner," she informed and watched as Kendra followed the tip. The plan was simple; she would go over to Abbot and ask for his order, if he was anything like even half the patrons in this place he would order a drink and then try one of two things: hitting on the waitress he had or ask about the dancers. Considering Kendra was one of the more modestly dressed servers in the club he would likely get the hint that she was one of the few who wouldn't be available for a meeting and so he was much more likely to ask about her friends. Kendra's job for this was to suggest Sara as a match for him, and right on cue the blonde caught wind of her teammate pointing over in her direction before moving on from the booth._

_"He took the bait," Kendra's voice came over the comms, "Be ready Sara."_

_"Copy," Sara confirmed and less than five minutes later the man in charge of the club for the night was signaling Sara to come out of her box. "I'm going in," she murmured into her comm. before exiting the cage._

_"We're watching your back… well mostly." Len confirmed over the line._

_"What do you mean by mostly, Mr. Snart?" Stein questioned, although Rip wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know the answer._

_"I mean Mick has the attention span of a high school kid, and you people sent him on guard in the girl's locker room." The icy thief replied,_

_"Trust me, this is nothing compared to the locker room." Sara replied, her smug smirk felt even through the link of the comms._

_"What high school did you go to?" Kendra's voice questioned._

_"Focus!" Rip came snapping before Sara could reply, not that this question wasn't likely to get picked up again later but that would be a battle for another time. For now Sara was making her way through the club and over to Abbot's table, making sure her formfitting dress was riding up just enough to distract him as she sat down._

_"My boss sent me over here?" She stated but asked at the same time, taking a seat across from the target and giving him more than enough time to look over her body._

_"Your friend said that I might be interested in you," Abbot replied, taking the martini in front of him moving it to sit in front of his new guest. "Although when I asked her for a recommendation I had been referring to the drink menu." He said but Sara only smirked._

_"And yet you didn't correct her, she must have been very persuasive." The blonde purred and Abbot grinned back at her._

_"She also said that you had been looking for some help," He revealed in a whispered voice, Sara's flirtatious grin only growing as she leaned just a hair further over the table._

_"Depends," she whispered, "You gonna make me cry about my childhood? Or are you gonna give me what I really need?" She questioned, the tips of her fingers grazing Abbot's arm with just enough contact to let him know that she was merely putting on a show in case someone was watching, and not misreading the offer._

_"Depends," he teased back before leaning in closer, stopping when his lips were just a centimeter's distance away from her ear and she could feel his warm breath on the side of her neck. "Are you going to turn me over to Hunter?"_

_Sara's eyes went wide with the question, and she couldn't even think straight because Abbot had whispered right into her still active comm., meaning the others all heard him loud and clear and were now shouting at each other._

_"Sara's been made!" Snart's was the first voice she heard,_

_"But we haven't, so wait five minutes." Mick's commanding voice was next and out of the corner of her eye Sara caught sight of him grabbing his partner, who was about to come running towards the booth, by the elbow and halting him._

_"How'd he get her?" Jax questioned._

_Abbot sat back and smirked evilly, as though he were aware of the multitude of voices now arguing in the blonde's ear, and maybe he was._

_"Don't be so surprised dollface," he mocked, "I wasn't planning on making a move here for another three days, nobody know I have the drugs. So you're either a psychic or you're working for my original supplier." He said with a wicked grin and Sara knew there was no coming back from this, especially when she heard the dead silence fall over her comm. before-_

_"Rip?" Jax's voice,_

_"I can explain," Rip's defeated voice, but the dejectedness of it was lost on Sara, and she switched her mind over to her instincts._

_Before Abbot ever could've known what hit him she had her fist colliding with his face, and before his nearby bodyguard could do anything she had the plastic bag of pills out of his pocket and was gone._

* * *

_Meeting in an alley outside of the club Sara found Rip already surrounded by the rest of the team, save for the ones still coming up behind her, and attempting to stutter out an excuse for why he had been in the business of dealing drugs. They all knew the answer without needing to be told of course, his family. Most likely he had gotten desperate for information on Savage at some point and stooped to some low levels. Therefor Sara wasn't even angry that they had come here to clean up his mess, not really, but it was only right that he pay for it._

_"If you would just-" The Englishman was cut off, not for the first time, when the team's assassin showed up and tossed the bag of pills they had come here for at him._

_"Put a sock in it Hunter, your pal is stopped. Of course he wouldn't have needed stopping if it wasn't for you." Len sneered from behind Sara, joining the group along with Mick and Kendra._

_"I told you-"_

_"I don't want to hear it." The crook cut off for the second time, "Missions over, I'm going to the casino." He said, just barely getting the words out before he turned on his heel and started walking away._

_"Mr. Snart!" Rip called out but he was already gone, Sara following after him and Mick behind her, though he was saying he would be heading to the bar._

_One by one the team left Rip standing there in the alley to think about the consequences of keeping secrets from them. Leonard, as promised, did go into the nearest casino. However instead of heading for the slot machines he instead made way for the bar._

_"How long should we let Rip sweat before we all go back to work?" It was Sara's voice that found his ear before he had even taken a sip of his drink; if he was being perfectly honest he had expected either her or Mick to follow him, and he was sort of glad it was her._

_"Just the night," he suggested whilst she claimed the stool next to him, "Although if everyone else wants to ignore him for longer, I'm not opposed."_

_"Please, we ignore him even when we're not mad at him." Sara teased and Len smiled in agreement._

_"So what do you want to do with our newly free night in Vegas?" He asked, taking a sip of his drink while she thought over the question._

_Sara glanced around the casino, her eyes roaming over the various slot machines and card tables, until one caught her attention._

_"How about Blackjack?" She suggested, nodding her head over towards the mostly vacant table halfway across the room._

_"I don't know," Leonard replied in a tone of voice that said Blackjack isn't really his favorite game. Not that he's bad at it, because he isn't, just that he and Sara sit and play cards all the time and recently they had been on a streak of Blackjack._

_"Come on, how about if I beat you I buy the next round of drinks?" She bargained, knowing that was practically guaranteed to intrigue Snart, and it did._

_"Alright," he agreed, getting up from the bar._

_It came as a surprise to Sara when Leonard won their game, and upon challenging him to a rematch he won again. But he made it up to her by buying her a drink after he'd talked her out of playing for a third time._

_"Just when I thought I knew all your tricks crook," she mused, tilting her glass against her lips and allowing the alcohol inside to burn it's way down her throat._

_Leonard smirked at her, ignoring his own drink for the time being and just watching her in a mesmerized fashion that he was just barely aware of._

_"Sorry Canary, but I didn't cheat." He insisted, "Why would I when you promised a consolation prize if I lost?"_

_Sara smirked, that amused little smirk she gets when she's thinking something dirty and debating whether or not she should say it._

_"Well maybe I should've promised something better," she teased, the comment earning an amused grin from Leonard._

_"Why do I get the feeling that would be a promise you wouldn't keep?"_

_Sara smirked at his comment, knowing it was true and that had she promised more than a drink for him losing she would've let him win. Which, needless to say, is the exact reason she only promised him a drink._

_It was at that moment that Len's phone began buzzing, which was odd because only someone on the team could've been texting him and, well, most of his teammates know better than that. But he glanced down at the screen anyways, and saw that it was a text from Mick telling him that he and the others were all in a club down the strip._

_"Want to go see how long it'll take Stein to drag Jax out of a club?" He asked, showing Sara the text and watching her face brighten with amusement as she read the message._

_"Sounds like fun," she agreed with a mischievous smile, tonight was certainly promising to be one hell of a pit stop._

* * *

_Upon arriving at the club Sara and Leonard had each expected to find Stein rolling his eyes and lecturing his partner on having fun. So when they arrived only to be informed that old silver-top had already given up the battle and left, well that was a shock. Still, even without Martin Stein breathing down his neck Jax didn't appear to be overdoing it. He'd had a bottle in his hand when they first walked in but Sara heard from Kendra that it was only his first drink. That was over an hour ago and he was just now finishing his second. Whereas Mick on the other hand, he was well on his way to a hangover in the morning._

_"What happened to Stein?" Sara yelled to Kendra over the loud music of the club, obviously she had been told he had left, but she still wondered how long he lasted._

_"He's back at the hotel." Kendra shouted back, "I promised him I'd keep an eye on Jax." She explained and Sara had barely nodded before she suddenly found herself flinching with the contact of Mick's large hand landing on her shoulder._

_"Hey Blondie!" He exclaimed, "Snart and me are gonna outdrink each other, you want in?" He all but slurred into her ear._

_"Like hell you are," Carter said, just barely audible enough to hear, as he came up and grabbed Mick by the arm. "I think it's time we got you back to the hotel," he all but command and of course Mick's response to that was to shake his arm out of the other man's grip._

_"Get your hands off me," he growled,_

_"Come on Mick," Ray insisted, "It's getting late."_

_At this Mick just stared at him, it was as if he were slowly realizing that his friends were right and he'd had enough, though he most likely wasn't going to admit that._

_"I'm gonna head back too," Jax said, joining the group._

_"We all are," Kendra added._

_"Not Snart," Mick rumbled._

_"I'll get him," Sara assured the drunk man with a sympathetic smile, "We'll meet you guys back at the hotel." She said before sauntering over to the bar, not quite sure just yet if she was going to be pulling Leonard away or joining him._

_"Where's Mick?" Leonard asked, eyeing Sara as she claimed the seat that had previously been occupied by his partner._

_"The others decided that he'd had enough and brought him back to the hotel," she replied. It didn't totally surprise Len, as he would've had to be blind to miss that Mick was in a less than sober condition._

_"Probably for the best," he admitted._

_"Probably," Sara agreed, "Still, he mentioned something about a drinking contest?" She asked; feigning innocence and Leonard chuckled._

_"You're on Lance."_

_Sara hadn't been expecting Len to be all that much harder to outdrink when compared to Mick, but she also hadn't expected it to take quite as long for Len to throw in the towel and so when he finally did it was only because he could hardly stand._

_Little did he know, she could hardly see straight._

_"You win, Canary." He slurred as she helped him steady himself on his feet._

_"Shh… That's a secret name." She drunkenly reminded, and she didn't know why._

_She wasn't that far gone, not yet, not lost enough to actually think some stranger would hear him and connect her as the White Canary. But she could be, she felt it. For the first time in a long time she felt the impairing effects of the alcohol overtaking her senses and releasing her inhibitions. If she cut herself off now she'd wake up in the morning with a regretted hangover, but if she kept going it might just feel like it did before she got on that stupid boat. Maybe it was the alcohol, and maybe that wasn't the best thing, but for once Sara wasn't worried about someone watching her with intent to kill. For once, she felt the way that she used to; she felt untouchable._

_And she was not cutting it short._

_"Want to dance, Leonard?" She asked, eyeing the dance floor and then Len while he got his bearings._

_"You go ahead, I'll watch." He insisted, echoing his words from their very first shore leave. Now it was Sara's turn to give him the wry smile, perfectly content with his choice._

_"Suit yourself," she teased before making her way to the dance floor._

_At first she felt a little guilty for leaving Snart all alone, at the very least a little worried, but that all melted away once her feet hit the dance floor. It was like she was in college again; no bloodlust, no peering over her shoulder, no Rip shouting in her ear, no nothing. Just liquid courage coursing through her veins and increasing with each shot she grabbed from a waiter's tray._

_It was exhilarating._

_By the time she made it back to Leonard she was giggling like a giddy schoolgirl and he was smiling with drunken amusement, clearly she wasn't the only one who'd had a few shots since they split up._

_"You having fun?" He asked and in response Sara let out a dopey laugh that surely never would've escaped her lips had she been sober._

_Aside from that, she didn't give a verbal response. Instead she simply looped her arms around his neck, and at first he thought she was only trying to catch her balance. But much to his surprise it turned out to be more than that, and before he knew it Sara was on her toes and planting a hard kiss on his lips._

_"What was that for?" He questioned her, not that he was complaining in the least._

_Sara giggled again, apparently pleased with her ability to make her teammate smile from her kiss._

_"For watching my back!" She slurred, "I'm not paranoid 'bout stupid stuff like drug lords or pirates, cause I know you'll protect me." She explained herself, both Leonard's grin and her own growing by the minute._

_"I only protect you and Mick," he told her, wagging a finger in her face that was actually pretty far off from its mark. "I don't care about the others, not like you two."_

_"Mick's your partner," Sara pointed out, leaning back but holding herself up by the grip she had on his shoulders. "What makes me so special?"_

_"I love you," Len said it casually, as though he might have meant it even if he were sober, and Sara tilted her head back as she let out another drunken laugh._

_"I love you too," she slurred before her face lit up and she kissed him again. "I love you!" She exclaimed again, amazed by this new revelation. "I love you, and you love me. We should do something!" Her face was bright with excitement, "What do people in love do?" She asked, remaining surprisingly quiet while Leonard thought over her question._

_"They get married!" He suddenly exclaimed and while sober Sara might have smirked and rolled her eyes at him, or muttered something sarcastic at least, drunk Sara actually jumped with joy at the idea._

_"Yes!" She proclaimed, "We should get married. Let's get married, I mean, if you want to." She continued and with a devilish grin it was now Len's turn to kiss her, and only when he's through does she realized that he's slipped the ring he took from his first job onto her finger._

* * *

_It only took them twenty minutes to find an open chapel, and even less time to fill out any necessary paperwork. Len bought Sara a bouquet but that was all they bothered with in the matters of traditional wedding garb. By that point the previous occupants of the chapel were gone and they were two excited to worry about any sort of dress or suit. Maybe it was all the alcohol in his system, actually it was definitely that because were he sober he would've stopped this, but as Leonard watched Sara come down the aisle, swaying on her feet just about the entire way, he marked this down as one of the best moments in his life. Even with her short party dress slightly rumpled and stained with the remnants of a few spilled shots she looked like the most beautiful woman he had ever seen._

_By the time she reached him at the alter she was giggling again and that giddy smile only spread to Len's lips as he took her hands in his. The minister kept it short and sweet, thank god, and before Len knew it he was saying "I do," and pulling Sara, his wife, to him for a deep kiss. When Sara pulled away she let out a happy squeal sounding noise and tossed her bouquet over her head, not that there was anyone behind her to catch it._

_The two of them ran out of the chapel, laughing the entire way and not stopping until they were out of the building and halfway down the strip._

_"We just got married!" Sara exclaimed, by now her exhilaration was a mix of intoxication and adrenalin. "Let's go tell the others!"_

_Len only nodded in agreement before following her down the strip of bars and clubs until they made it to the hotel they were staying in._

_They were stumbling across the lobby when Sara finally tripped over her own foot and started to fall over. But Leonard caught her and lifted her into his arms bridal style, which was rather appropriate, and continued to the elevator carrying her the entire way._

_"Wait, put me down. We'll give it away." Sara pouted as though entering their hotel suite with her in his arms would be the worst thing that they could do. But Leonard was somehow thinking on the same page as her and so he obeyed her order without protest, and despite his drunkenness he gently set her back on her feet._

_It was only a mere few seconds later that the elevator doors opened with a ding, signaling that they had arrived at their floor and the two newlyweds stumbled out into the hallway. They made their way down the long corridor, the effects of the alcohol finally starting to wear off but nowhere near enough for them to realize that their sober selves would view waking up married as a problem. When they arrived at their suite Leonard fumbled in his pocket for the keycard, the entire time Sara telling him to keep quiet despite the fact that he wasn't saying anything. Stupidly she was leaning against the door, and so when her new husband did finally find the keycard she nearly toppled backwards, but that was prevented by Leonard reaching out and securing an arm around her waist. As he set her on her feet they caught sight of Kendra standing by the foot of the couch with an eyebrow raised at them. Carter was sitting on said couch and looking as though he was torn between pulling Kendra back down and asking his clearly wasted teammates where in the hell they had been. Ray was sitting in one chair with Jax craning his neck over the back of the other, both looking groggy and confused. Mick was on the floor, where for some reason he always sleeps after he's been drinking, but much to Leonard's surprise his eyes were open. Only Stein and Rip were missing from the scene, no doubt sound asleep in the other suite they had rented._

_"We got married!" Sara all but shouted before anyone could ask any questions, and once she did just about everyone's eyes grew to be about a mile wide._

_"You what?" Mick asked in a low and somewhat half asleep voice._

_"Guys-" Carter was cut off by Sara, who like Leonard was finally starting to feel the after-effects of all the alcohol and had energy levels that were now quickly plummeting._

_She pointed a finger at him, well more or less, and tried to make her face look stern._

_"It's been a long night, we got married, and now we're going to bed." She slurred, only to look behind her and see that Leonard was already disappearing into her bedroom, and her only response was to follow him before turning back in the doorway and flashing a peace sign at their friends._

_"Y'all have a lovely evening," she said before closing the door behind her._

* * *

When Sara opened her eyes she was looking up at the ceiling of the med bay, the memories she had just witnessed still fresh in her mind as she disconnected the various wires from her head and sat up while Leonard did the same in the other chair.

"That," Len began, mentally searching for an accurate way to describe what he had just seen. "Was an interesting night." He finally decided on and Sara nodded in agreement.

"Yup," she confirmed before she gradually began laughing. "Whose idea was it to get married?" She asked and now it was Leonard's turn to laugh.

"You know, I'm not entirely sure." He admitted, "Apparently I suggested it but you were the one who decided we would actually go through with it."

"Well good to know that even when we're blackout drunk, we still make decisions together." She said; Len hummed in agreement as they both got to their feet and before Sara could've said anything he had his hands on her waist and his lips on hers.

"Mm, what was that for?" She asked, not that she was complaining of course.

"That was a thank you, for talking me into marrying you."

"It didn't take much convincing," Sara replied and Len smirked, still holding her with no desire to let go, especially not after she brought her arms up around his neck.

"So, if this is my wedding present, do you want yours?" She asked and Leonard grinned.

"Depends, what is it?" He asked, if only to see the mischievous smile on his wife's face as she brought her hands down to his and curled her fingers around his palms.

"Come find out," she teased, leading him out of the med bay and back to their shared bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> The End!!!!! And so end's the "Waking Up in Vegas" series! I hope you all have enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it, and thank you so much for all the kind comments that were left! You guys are the best!


End file.
